tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Me, Myself, and I
[[Datei:MS Raph 00c.jpg|thumb|250px|''Micro-Series #1: Raphael]]'"Me, Myself, and I"' (wörtl.: "'Mich, Mich selbst und Ich'") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Micro-Series-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' April 1985 *'Ausgabe:' Micro-Series #1: Raphael *'Titelbild-Design:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Story:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Bleistift:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird *'Text:' Kevin Eastman & Peter Laird Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT'' v1 #3 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT'' v1 #4 oder "Conflict Resolution" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|120px|Cover (originalfarben)Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Leonardo, Michelangelo und Donatello **Splinter (erwähnt) *Casey Jones *diverse Kleinkriminelle *eine attraktive junge Dame Handlung thumb|180px|IntroseiteDie Turtles durchlaufen im Keller von Aprils Haus einen Trainingskampf, wobei Raphael gegen Michelangelo antreten muss. Dessen Geschick und frechen Sprüche reizen Raphael zur Weißglut, so dass er die Konzentration verliert und verliert. In einer Kurzschlusshandlung greift sich Raphael eine Rohrzange aus dem Gerümpelhaufen, in dem Michelangelo ihn befördert hat, und schickt sich an, seinem Bruder damit den Schädel einzuschlagen, bevor Leonardo ihn aufhalten kann und ihn rüde hinauswirft, damit er wieder zur Besinnung kommt. thumb|left|180px|Die "Geburt" eines VerrücktenVerzweifelt über sich und seine so unkontrollierbaren Wutanfälle schwingt Raphael sich über die Dächer New Yorks, nicht ahnend, dass ganz in der Nähe eine Person mit einem ähnlichen Problem ihren Auftritt feiern wird. Inspiriert (oder vielmehr fehlgeleitet) von gewissen alten Actionserien im Fernsehen, will ein junger Mann namens Casey Jones es sich zur Aufgabe machen, die Straßen seiner Stadt vom "kriminellen Abschaum" zu befreien, und macht sich mit einer Hockeymaske und einem Köcher voller Sportschläger zum "Feldzug" gegen das Verbrechen auf. thumb|180px|Zwei Hitzköpfe prallen aufeinanderIndessen bemerkt Raphael zwei Straßenpunks, die eine junge Dame für ihr Geld und einiges mehr überfallen, und schlägt sie in die Flucht. Dies wird jedoch von Casey, der über die Dächer in der Nähe streift, beobachtet, und als die beiden Punks davonlaufen, verfolgt er sie und beginnt sie gnadenlos zusammenzuschlagen. Als Raphael dies mitbekommt, stürzt er sich auf den maskierten Vigilanten, um ihn von dieser Untat abzuhalten. In einem kurzen Scharmützel gelingt es Raphael, zuerst die Oberhand zu gewinnen, doch Casey Jones trickst ihn aus und entkommt, während Raphael mit einem Brummschädel und dem Entschluss, diesen Verrückten unbedingt aufzuhalten, zurückbleibt. thumb|left|180px|Zeit zum RedenJones setzt seinen Streifzug fort und überrascht schließlich in der Nähe eines Parks zwei Diebe, die einen Wagen zu plündern versuchen. Wieder einmal geht er mit exzessiver Brutalität gegen die Übeltäter vor, was jedoch Raphael mitbekommt, der seine Spur bis hierher verfolgen konnte. Mit seinen Fäusten und mahnenden Worten versucht Raphael, Jones zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch dieser will sich nicht überzeugen lassen und flüchtet über die Straße in den nahen Park hinein, gefolgt von einem widerwilligen Raphael. Im Dickicht des Parks greift Jones Raphael aus dem Hinterhalt an und landet mehrere Treffer, erregt aber dadurch auch Raphaels Zorn, und dieser beginnt hart zurückzuschlagen. Jones versucht sich zu verdrücken, doch diesmal gibt ihm Raphael keine Chance dazu; der Kampf der beiden Hitzköpfe geht weiter, und die beiden traktieren sich mit Faustschlägen, bis ihnen am Ende die Kraft zum Weiterkämpfen ausgeht. thumb|180px|Gemeinsam!Nachdem sie wieder einigermaßen zu Puste gekommen sind, beginnen die beiden Kontrahenten sich ihre jeweilige Wut und ihre Schwierigkeit, sich selbst zu kontrollieren, vorzuhalten, als ihr klärendes Gespräch unvermittelt von einem Straßenraub ganz in der Nähe unterbrochen wird. Da keiner von ihnen das hilflose Opfer im Stich lassen, Raphael aber Jones auch nicht einfach so aus den Augen lassen will, einigen die beiden sich rasch auf einen Kompromiss und kommen dann Seite an Seite dem Beraubten zu Hilfe .... Bilder-Galerie MS Raph 07.jpg|Raphael verliert die Kontrolle MS Raph 09.jpg|Eine harte Selbsterkenntnis MS Raph 17.jpg|Casey Jones auf der Pirsch MS Raph 20.jpg|Ein Versuch der Vernunft MS Raph 21.jpg|Jäger und Gejagter Trivia *Die Fernsehserie, die Casey kurz vor seinem ersten Streifzug sieht, bezieht sich eindeutig auf T.J. Hooker. In anderen Medien *Diese Episode - oder wenigstens deren Schlüsselelemente - diente als direkte Vorlage für das erste Treffen zwischen Casey und den Turtles in folgenden Comics, TV-Episoden und Filmen: **''Turtles - Der Film'' **"Gestatten - Casey Jones" in der 2003 Zeichentrickserie und dessen Kinderbuchableger Meet Casey Jones von Simon & Schuster **''Casey Jones: The Movie'' **"Change Is Constant" #3 der IDW Comics **"The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones" der 2012 Animationsserie *Der Original-Heftumschlag diente als Vorlage für die ''TMNT Adventures''-Ausgabe "Codename: Chameleon". *Im Abspann des Crossover-Films Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles erscheint ein modifiziertes Coverbild des Heftes, in dem Nightwing Caseys Platz einnimmt. Neudruckversionen *zweite Auflage mit der Zusatzgeschichte "Fun With Guns" *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: A Quarter Century Celebration'' (Farbversion; 2009) *''TMNT Ultimate Collection, Vol.1'' (Dezember 2011) *''Color Classics'' Sammelband (Mai 2012) *''The Kevin Eastman Notebook Series: Raphael'' HC (IDW; 3. August 2016) *''TMNT Color Classics, Vol. 1'' (TPB) (Mai 2018) *''TMNT 35th Anniversary Box Set'' (Juni 2019) Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series Kategorie:Comics von Eastman und Laird Kategorie:Deutsche Veröffentlichung (Condor)